


Bottomless Nick

by Holy_Leonards



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Chain - Freeform, Crack, Fisting, Flotation Device, Footing, It makes a second appearance, Louie Louie, M/M, Sucking In, Synth Fetishization, The Kingsmen, Turntable Synth, Warping, Yelling, skips - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:06:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6961951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holy_Leonards/pseuds/Holy_Leonards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and Male Sole Survivor explore Acadia in order to see who they are really dealing with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bottomless Nick

Nate and Nick stepped through the doors of the boob-shaped building in Acadia. Finally, they were going to see what kind of trouble these robots were causing up here.

 

“Nick, keep that gun ready. You never know what they might have stored up here.”

 

“I'm right behind ya.”

 

Nick stepped behind Nate and gave him a pat on the butt to let him know he was ready to move. They walked down the hallway and into the huge chamber. They were amazed to see a giant computer at the center of the room and a Nick Valentine clone sitting in a wire chair.

 

The clone stood up.

 

“Greetings.”

 

The two detectives screamed and started firing at the clone.

 

“Geez, they were right, flatlanders can't hit a thing, can they?”

 

He walked towards them with a half-smile.

 

“Are you two here because you are synths?”

 

“My trashcan here is definitely a synth, but...I have been questioning.”

 

Nick shot him a mean look.

 

“You're not a synth, blockhead, you've told me that you have a synth _fetish_.”

 

The clone jumped back.

 

“You disgusting pig! How could you fetishize THIS!”

 

The clone pulled out his “penis” from his HUGE crotch piece. It was literally a chain with only ten links in it and it was bolted to his crotch.

 

“That's hot!”

 

“YOU DISGUSTING MAN! I AM LINK SHAMING YOU!”

 

Nick and Nate looked at each other, confused.

 

“Does he mean kink?”

 

“I'm a synth and I don't even know.”

 

They turned back and the clone was hardcore ignoring the presence of Nate.

 

“Anyways, pig man and beautiful synth man, my name is DiMA.”

 

Nate snickered.

 

“WHAT IS SO FUNNY, PIG!?”

 

“When I read that in the subtitles, I thought you named yourself after an early 2000s Russian pop band.”

 

“ENOUGH YOU ARE BANNED GOODBYE!”

 

Two human-looking synths came up behind Nate and man handled him out of the building.

 

“Now that we are alone.”

 

DiMA threw his crotch piece to the side and got real close to Nick.

 

“You like what you see...brother?”

 

“Brother? You're my brother?”

 

“Oh my god you flatlanders are duuuuuumb. Brother as in fellow synth, duh. My advances would looks super creepy if we were actual brothers.”

 

“Oh!”

 

Nick's fedora started spinning at 33 and 1/3 rotations per minute.

 

“You're a turntable synth!”

 

“I'm a dick!”

 

“Oh, honey, don't be so hard (heh) on yourself! Your head spins at the exact rotation needed for an LP to play. My collection is around here somewhere...”

 

DiMA went looking through the moldy boxes that scattered the room.

 

“AHA! The Kingsmen! I love this album to death.”

 

DiMA walked it over to Nick and put the record on top of his hat. The middle of the hat had a spindle hole that fit it perfectly.

 

“Now, the tone arm should be around here somewhere...there!”

 

He pulled a rod out of Nick's ear and extended it upwards and then pulled it parallel to the record. He set the needle to the record and stepped back.

 

“Keep your mouth open or else we can't hear it.”

 

Nick opened his mouth wide and DiMA's chain started wiggling.

 

Out of Nick's mouth came “Louie CLICK ie oh CLICK oh CLICK oh CLICK oh CLICK”

 

“DAMMIT! It's warped!”

 

DiMA ripped the record off of Nick's head and threw it at the wall. It bounced back and hit DiMA in the head.

 

“Ow!”

 

He kicked it and it went flying down the stairs down the hall.

 

“You're a little violent.”

 

“I AM NOT”

 

DiMA spun around really fast. Then, his face lightened to that heart melting smile.

 

“I am not violent. I am nice and inclusive.”

 

He put his hands up to his face and smiled. Nick's pants felt a little tighter.

 

“Would brother like to...”

 

“Here? I may be a detective, but I have self respect.”

 

“Nobody will watch, trust me.”

 

DiMA clicked his fingers and several turrets ascended from the floor.

 

“Well...”

 

Nick unbuttoned his pants and sat in DiMA's chair.

 

DiMA, already nude, sat in Nick's lap. Nick's faulty penis was only able to get half hard, but it was enough to penetrate DiMA's hole. It slipped in and DiMA grabbed a stimpack from a table nearby.

 

“What are you going to do with that thing?”

 

DiMA stabbed it into the base of Nick's penis and injected it all in the fake sausage.

 

DiMA went on a joy ride. He hopped up and down and twisted it around. DiMA's model of synth had his pleasure sensors placed up in his insides and could only be accessed through penetration of THE hole. Nick's was just his penis, but, the years had not been nice to it and he did not get much pleasure from it.

 

But! Oh, but, the hidden secret was that, when two robots had intercourse, the touching of their two sensor zones would result in immense pleasure. It was some weird Institute separation thing, but it never made any difference.

 

DiMA moved his hands back and hit a button. Nick's ass expanded to twice the size and it threw DiMA across the room.

 

“What was that?”

 

“That's my safety device. I was also used to help rescue people that got lost at sea.”

 

“Interesting.”

 

DiMA did not really hear what Nick said. He was focusing in on that wonderful ass.

 

“Can I...put my chain in there?”

 

“What?”

 

“My chain, I wanna put it deep inside of you, Nick.”

 

“I've never tried that before. Let's do it.”

 

Nick got on all fours like a doggy. He resembled a...mammal.

 

“Nick, did you know that you and me, baby, are nothing but-”

 

“CAN IT!”

 

“Okay, okay!”

 

DiMA waltzed on over to Nick and got on his knees right behind the swollen ass.

 

“Time to become one once more, brother.”

 

DiMa picked up his chain and felt his way to the hole in between Nick's cheeks. He found it and inserted his chain link by link. He soon found that there was plenty more room in there.

 

“Nick, brother, can I put a fist in too?”

 

“Sure, why not?”

 

DiMA slid his right fist in the hole.

 

“How about another?”

 

“Go for it!”

 

He put his left fist in. There was still a ton of room in there.

 

“Nick, buddy, how about a foot?”

 

“Left first, bucko!”

 

DiMA positioned himself to put his foot in. He slid in his left foot ever so slowly. Nick didn't even react.

 

“Nick, brother man, sexy synth of my dreams, how about the other?”

 

“All the way, baby!”

 

DiMA slid his right foot in a little faster this time. But, the rapidity of which he put in his foot triggered a chain reaction that caused DiMA to be sucked in. He was being sucked in slow and screaming the whole time.

 

“Wait! I have heard the rumors! AHHHHH! BOTTOMLESS NICK! THE NEVER ENDING NICK! AHHHHHH!!”

 

He was muffled by the infinity that was Nick Valentine.

 

“DiMA? Brother, are you there?”

 

Silence.

 

“Damn tricky hole. I knew it was no good when it sucked up those other two dudes from way back.”

 

Nick stood up. He felt a little heavier than before.

 

He left to go find Nate. He hoped that he hadn't been eaten by the wildlife while Nick had consumed that guy.

 

 

 

 


End file.
